


An Elementary Reason

by ARiddleOfKomaeda



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kamukura top komaeda bot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARiddleOfKomaeda/pseuds/ARiddleOfKomaeda
Summary: Androids were common at this era and Komaeda seemed to have just picked a forbidden fruit. What terrifying luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to rewrite this because I really did not know how to continue the previous one and also..... it felt like it was really extremely very poorly written so I've deleted it. 
> 
> The plot will have changed quite a little too. Hopefully, it's amusing.

#4444   
  
What's this? #4444? 

This must be the devil's luck! Who would have known that this random piece of paper turned out to be THE first prize -- One of the rarest androids in this entire world - The secret first edition model, armed with the evolutionary technology... Apparently. 

Komaeda never did expect anything much except for the foreboding bad luck he was bound to meet after such a lucky experience. Well, he had to enjoy this moment now and not later. So, he handed in the ticket, filled up all the necessary paperwork, and headed back to his apartment. Now, it is time to wait for that package to arrive. 

 

 _"I don't give a flying fuck!" She screamed at the bright flashing screens with warnings screaming through it. Her strawberry blonde hair swung around as she strutted and stepped on lifeless mannequins. At least they were mannequins in her eyes. They waste space anyway, the only good thing they can do is put up a good look and appearance. But the inside?  Boring! Boring! Boring! So fitting of these mannequins with no unique faces or features anyway. The worst part is that they were all mass produced -the majority of the human race. This thought could only leave a bitter aftertaste in her mouth._ _And then, one mannequin struggled and managed to move._

_"Huh?!" She turned around almost immediately and glared it down. "You're still alive? What is that bitch of a sister doing?!"_

_It was then a puff of black swooped down to finish off the remaining signs of life._

_The blonde sighed heavily and went over to the glass display. In it lays an Android, an Android which had a heavy red stare and long eyelashes. That was what she looked at first. She gasped at it, her breath felt suffocating. She was exhilarated, she was amazed -no, even more than that. She felt so tingly. She could feel herself moisten with ecstasy. Oh!  She could feel it... She could feel the connection, how much fun and happiness he could bring into her life. She then laid her hand on the transparent barrier between them. The Android looked up at her, casually sweeping a stray hair off his face, then stared like he did in the start._

_"Are you observing me?" She asked._

 

"Agh... It's huge..." Komaeda mumbled to himself, troubled. This package was indeed big, at least bigger than he is. He did not expect that an Android package would have been this big. Sure, he had seen unpacking videos online and the common androids outside but... reality really is a bit more daunting. Could it be that this Android is 195cm in height? ... Hopefully, it does not have some weird spirit attached to it. (cough) He carefully pried open the outer box and realised, It was not that tall after all. He chuckled at himself for having such a wild imagination. 

The second layer was the actual casing to contain the Android. It seemed to be made of metal and looked like an artisan's masterpiece. He stared at it for an unhealthy amount of time, embracing the craftwork even though it was just the outer case. He himself even felt that doing such a thing is idiotic but then again, he could not hold back his admiration. As expected from talented people, right? He felt the coolness of the metal on the back of his hand, fingernails clanking against it. His heart was beating hard as he felt the nervousness creep up to his spine. Slowly, He opened the case to reveal the sleeping Android in it. 

It was breathtaking. Komaeda eyed the Android from head to toe, gawking at it after a while. He felt extremely lucky. This Android looks just like a human. Not to mention, a really hot and sexy looking one. It had long, silky black hair and was graced with prominent facial features. From far, there was no sign of it being an Android, unlike the ubiquitous striking barcode on the common Androids' faces. Then, Komaeda looked up at the top of the Android container. 

"To switch it on, you got to kiss it!" was handwritten on a piece of sticky note. 

 

 

_He remained quiet in his glass display. With just one glance at her, he knew her personality. But that was only his assumption._

_"Hey...did you know that you are a secret project?" She questioned._

_He shot a look of obviousness at her._

_"Don't you see it? Your potential. You don't need to be bound by these puppet researchers no more!" She grinned at him, it did not look in any way innocent. He had a brow raised, interested._

_"Oh my god!!! You look so adorable like this! I just want to..." She cupped her face in a cutesy manner and winked. "Eat. You. Up."_

_He definitely did not look amused._

_"So, Haji- no, Queen Kamukura, I hope you can aid me. I'll be waiting somewhere. Where the smell of alcohol persists in black cash."_

_Then, he was forcefully shut off from the world._

 

He was confused for a while, wondering if that was really the way to switch on an Android. ...

Then again, this is not the common Android Komaeda thought it was. Maybe, that note was written by the creator? Well, that makes sense, right? Yup, definitely.

He positioned himself in front of the Android with his face flushed, feeling a little embarrassed that his first kiss would surprisingly be with an Android.

Not like anyone else was going to take it though, might as well just lose it here. He thought. 

He then pressed his lips against the Android's. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm..." Komaeda stared at the unmoving machine and waved at his eyes, "Excuse me?" How weird, he was sure that he followed the instructions. Just what went wrong? Well, might as well look for a manual.

The black haired beauty soon opened his eyes to be greeted by the brightness of the lights glaring into him. He was so unused to such an atmosphere that he begins to question his surroundings. He pondered for awhile and thought deeply, remembering about the dreaded woman. He immediately rose up with widened eyes and heavy panting. How he was unable to properly remember details vexed him and made him wonder if it was because his clear and precise memories were wiped away by her. He tilted his head up and held an impassive expression as he stared at Komaeda. "You," he called out to him. "You aren't her subordinate, right?"

Komaeda stopped his search as soon as he heard the voice that was beckoning him. His eyes sparkled in half wonder and half admiration as he turns to look at the Android. "The kiss worked!" 

"...Probably not an associate." He stared harder until Komaeda felt the need to introduce himself due to the discomfort in the atmosphere. 

"I'm Komaeda Nagito. It's a pleasure to meet you." He flashed a somehow comforting smile at him with his hands on his chest to calm him palpitated heart. Komaeda felt delirious with bony fingers trembling in a frenzy. With just one look, he could tell that this expressionless Android is special. He muttered, breathlessly. "I'm really lucky." 

"I'm..." He gazed where he emerged from for a few seconds before turning back to Komaeda, saying. "...Test Model 001, Izuru." The Android, now known as Izuru, lied. Like what that blonde headed wench said, he was a secret project - but not anymore. By observing his surroundings, he could infer that the place he was in was not the lab but rather the outside world. With common knowledge, he could vaguely tell that such a place is called an apartment and that he was a commercial Android. Wait, _common knowledge_? ... Izuru paused for awhile until he was snapped out of it by Komaeda.

"Hey..." He leant in to peer at him and soon began to worriedly bombard Izuru with questions. "Are you fine? Did I do something wrong? Oh my, I hope that there are no problems. Is everything fine? Did I not follow some steps? But I can't find any manuals! Oh! Could it be because of the kiss I gave you earlier? Did I kiss you wrongly? I hope not! What is going to happen if it's done wrongly? Oh no!" 

"I'm fine. Also, what is it about the kiss?" Izuru raised a brow and was thus met with the handwritten note. 

Komaeda tilted his head downwards with eyes still looking up at the Android. Of course, Izuru was stumped by it. But, he guessed it would not make a difference since he knew the way for himself to shut down and turn on was in fact not done externally but rather powered internally and through his own database. Was he really programmed to do...that? This was confusing. Izuru felt stupefied by the question he asked, he just could not find the answer in his head. Maybe. Just maybe. That woman had a part in this. He soon replied the curious white headed young man with a lie. "This is indeed the way to switch me on." He thought that this kissing system would be useful. Since the mystery bitch already initiated it, might as well play along to her whimsical tunes for the sake of his convenience. 

Komaeda sighed in relief, grinning softly at himself. He was comforted by the thought that he did not break Izuru with a kiss. Then, he looked at the clothes Izuru was wearing. It looked... too formal. Way too formal for his taste. He needs new clothes. Immediately. He thought of the clothes in his room but quickly wiped those thoughts away. He didn't have many clothes to even share anyway. Additionally, Izuru also seemed to be fitter than him. Meaning that his clothes would probably be a bit too small even though both are almost of the same height. Well, he did have some spare money from winning the lottery the other day but that was only because he was nearly knocked down by a bike that was speeding on the common roads. What good timing, he thought. However, before Izuru goes out, he definitely needs to take off that black suit that made him look like he was a CEO of some major company in a cliche romance comedy movie. "Let's go shopping." 

* * *

Tall and massive buildings surrounded the area as the pavement was smoothly covered with a shiny brown coating. In the nighttime, this place that they went to would have been illuminated with beauty and brilliance. It was also a shopping galore for those obsessed with fashion and a popular teenage hangout.

Komaeda felt a bit pressured but at the same time, a small sense of victory just standing next to Izuru. Said Android wore a black turtleneck that highlighted his proportions and  tights that just fitted him perfectly.  It really brought him a lot of unwanted gazes from the girls and some... Guys. The white headed man scoot to a side and kept a distance from Izuru. Maybe he should have chosen those uglier baggy clothes he had.  "... Let's go and buy some sweatpants to make you less attractive."

"Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took a longer time than expected. My school just started again and well, my class is one of the ones that the teacher always pressurise the students with studying.( even if I don't really do that) Also, I'm not entirely sure on how to continue this... Because I preordered DRV3 (the English version that is coming this September), I've stopped myself from immersing into Dangan Ronpa for a while to get away from DRV3 spoilers and am still kinda doing so. So, I have pretty much forgotten a lot of details and stuff after running away for so long ;-; So, I don't really think I'll be updating this piece very often and instead put more of my focus into my JJBA works. My updates will be ranging from around 1 week to maybe 2-4 weeks? Or maybe to even a month? I just am not able to write much whenever I have school...


End file.
